


gotta have her like the air that I breathe

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, does Emma have a thing for Alyssa's cheer uniform? maybe, it's just smut.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: Watching an entire game of Alyssa jumping and dancing around in a cheer uniform that was far too short for their conservative high school, was taking its toll on Emma’s self-control. It didn’t help that Alyssa took every opportunity to throw a high kick and a wink at Emma in the stands. It wasn’t until Alyssa brought Emma’s hand to her thigh and slowly pushed it up and under the pleated cheer skirt, that Emma let her focus shift from the road to the brunette.





	gotta have her like the air that I breathe

**Author's Note:**

> this is mature, read at your own risk

There were few things Emma loved more than driving her truck around town with her girlfriend. The way that she would drive with her left hand so she could hold Alyssa’s the entire time, the way that Alyssa would laugh as Emma battled the constant hum of static coming from the ancient radio, and she especially loved the way they would pull the car off to the side of lesser traveled dirt roads and lose track of time and various articles of clothing. 

On the way home from the fourth football game of the season, Emma was having trouble keeping her eyes on the road and her hand just in Alyssa’s. Watching an entire game of Alyssa jumping and dancing around in a cheer uniform that was far too short for their conservative high school, was taking its toll on Emma’s self-control. It didn’t help that Alyssa took every opportunity to throw a high kick and a wink at Emma in the stands. It wasn’t until Alyssa brought Emma’s hand to her thigh and slowly pushed it up and under the pleated cheer skirt, that Emma let her focus shift from the road to the brunette. 

The truck came to a screeching halt as Emma pulled off to the side of the road and the entire truck was surrounded by dust — not that either girl noticed. Emma was too busy pulling Alyssa onto her lap and locking her into a searing kiss. The little whimper from the back of Alyssa’s throat was enough to encourage Emma to pull the cheerleader in closer, adjusting her leg so that her thigh settled between Alyssa’s legs. 

Alyssa’s fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of Emma’s neck, gently pulling enough that Emma let out a moan and dug her fingers into Alyssa’s hips. 

“Baby,” Alyssa whined as Emma began to slowly press kisses down Alyssa’s neck, smiling when she hit the spot that was rewarded with a breathy moan from the girl above her. “Baby, I need you.” 

It was at these words that Emma began to notice the pressure of Alyssa gently rolling her hips on Emma’s thigh. Emma used her hand placement on Alyssa’s hips to her advantage, pulling Alyssa down further onto her leg, smiling at the way Alyssa threw her head back at the pressure and wrapped both of her arms around the back of Emma’s neck. Alyssa pulled herself closer to Emma until their bodies were flush and Emma was back on her welcomed assault on Alyssa’s neck. 

Alyssa slid her hands from behind Emma’s neck to rest on top Emma’s on her hips, guiding them up until they rested on the strip of exposed skin at the bottom of her stomach. Emma’s fingertips gently trailed their way under the hem of the top of Alyssa’s cheer uniform. Alyssa nestled her head into Emma’s shoulder, sucking at the skin where Emma’s neck met shoulder. 

“Emma—” Alyssa said, gasping while Emma drew her blunt nails across the brunette’s abs. 

“Hmmm?” Emma hummed into Alyssa’s ear. 

“Babe, I need you to help me get this off, there’s no zipper in the back and I want to feel you.” Alyssa was making quick work of the buttons on Emma’s flannel, pushing it off of her shoulders and peppering kisses across her clavicle. 

Emma began the arduous process of peeling the JMHS red, gold and white top off of her girlfriend. 

“Lys, I love you in this uniform, but why the fuck do they make it so hard to get off?” Emma was watching as Alyssa’s skin was being exposed her far too slow for her liking. 

“They probably wanted to keep the cheerleaders from hooking up with guys under the bleachers after the games.” Alyssa said in an incredibly breathy voice that drove Emma crazy as Alyssa doubled her hip movements, rolling her hips deeper into her girlfriend. 

The article of clothing was finally discarded in the passenger’s seat after a little wiggling on Alyssa’s part. Emma brought Alyssa back in close, pressing feather-light kisses onto her sternum, only sucking on the skin when Alyssa whined and pulled on her hair. Alyssa’s hip movements became more and more erratic as Emma’s hands trailed up her stomach and under the elastic of her sports bra. Alyssa’s breath caught in her throat as Emma’s thumb just barely brushed one of Alyssa’s nipples. 

“Baby, I need you to touch me for real please.” Alyssa managed to get the words out in a strained voice that caused a flash of heat to grow in the bottom of Emma’s stomach. Emma hooked her finger onto the bottom of Alyssa’s bra and pulled it up, gently bringing a nipple into her mouth as her hand trailed up to roll the other between her finger and thumb. 

Alyssa whimpers filled the cab of the truck as her hips continued their breakneck pace, occasionally breaking their steady pattern to uncontrollably buck into Emma with the well timed flick of a tongue. 

A few more thrusts had Alyssa coming undone with a broken cry, digging her nails into Emma’s shoulder blades. 

“Lys, baby I haven’t even touched you yet.” Emma laughed after Alyssa came down from her orgasm, kissing up from her chest to capture her lips in a soft kiss. “But was that all okay?”

“Was that okay?” Alyssa leaned back quickly to better look into Emma’s face, both girls jumping as the horn loudly beeped after Alyssa’s back hit the steering wheel. “Emma, that was amazing.” 

“Okay, good,” Emma cleared her throat as she lightly drew her fingers up the back of Alyssa’s thighs, playing with the spandex under her skirt. When her hands made it up to the curve of Alyssa’s ass, she dug her fingers in, pulling Alyssa in closer. “Because I really want to do that again.”

“Well, Miss Nolan, that can very easily be arranged, but I think someone has been very very patient and deserves her turn.” Alyssa murmured as she slid down from Emma’s lap and onto the floor, careful not to hit her head on the steering wheel, working at the button and pulling the zipper of Emma’s jeans down. Throwing a mischievous smile up at her girlfriend. 

Emma reached to turn the car off just in case one of Alyssa’s feet hit the gas pedal — there was absolutely nothing sexy about getting your car stuck in mud and having to push it out, it’s happened before and both girls had learned their lesson the first time. She lifted her hips to help Alyssa slide the jeans down her legs, and one of Emma’s hands tangled into the brunette curls and pulled on the hair, trying to lead her girlfriend where she needed her the most. 

“Shit—” Emma hissed through gritted teeth before letting out a breathy gasp as Alyssa brushed her teeth on the inside of Emma’s thigh. Emma didn’t know what was driving her crazier: Alyssa teasing her with gentle kisses along her thighs or Alyssa looking up at her, eyes sparkling with an unbelievable mix of both love and lust. “Alyssa, please.”

Alyssa smiled at the almost pitiful please that Emma managed to get out, finally taking pity on the squirming blonde above her. She hooked her fingers around the waistband of Emma’s striped boyshorts, gently pulling them down. Emma tugged on brunette curls, whimpering as Alyssa swirled her tongue around Emma’s clit. Both girls simultaneously moaned, Emma from the long awaited feeling of Alyssa finally giving her what she had been wanting since kickoff three hours earlier, and Alyssa from the taste that she could never quite describe or get enough of. 

“Lys, please, I need you. Babe, I need you touch me,” Emma gasped, stumbling over the words and letting a moan rip out from the back of her throat as Alyssa slowly pushed a finger in. Alyssa’s pupils were blown out as she watched Emma’s labored breathing, her lips pink and kiss swollen and her blonde hair a mess thanks to Alyssa. 

Alyssa added another finger, humming as Emma let out a string of curse words and dug her nails into Alyssa’s shoulder blade. Emma’s hips bucking into Alyssa’s hand in tandem with the increasing speed. Alyssa dropped her head down again from her laser focus on the look of bliss on Emma’s face to gently suck on the bundle of nerves. 

Emma came undone with an unintelligible shout, clutching at Alyssa’s shoulders. Alyssa slid up back onto Emma’s lap after she finished riding out her orgasm and brought her in for a slow, languid kiss. 

“I love you so much Emma.” Alyssa whispered in between kisses, tucking an unruly blonde curl behind Emma’s ear. 

“I love you too Lys.” Emma said as she pulled Alyssa into a hug. 

“You know, Homecoming is coming up,” Alyssa said, mischievousness edging into her voice, “and I have a couple of surprises in mind for you after the game.”

“If it’s anything like tonight, I can’t wait.” Emma chuckled into Alyssa’s neck. “You don’t have to be home for another hour, what do you wanna do?”

“I think you know.”


End file.
